Tergila Padamu
by Ruruberry
Summary: Tak peduli apa yang orang katakan padaku. aku tetap mencintaimu. Warning : AU, OOC, aneh Lemon Straight and Yuri inside! Please, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Review please


**Hi minna-san, ketemu lagi sama Ruru dengan fictnya yang tidak boleh dibaca sama anak berumur 5 tahun ke bawah. Karena nggak bisa baca. Hahaha**

**Kali ini Ruru mau bikin cerita Yuri plus straight dengan tetap tokoh utamanya Rukia Kuchiki dan Ichigo Kurosaki.**

**Thanks ya yang udah ngasih saran siapa yang jadi pair Yuri-nya. Dan saya putuskan untuk pakai YoruRuki. Karena Yoruichi cocok buat jadi semenya Rukia. Ada lebih dari 5 orang yang bilang SoiRuki karena dadanya sama-sama kecil atau HinaRuki. Tapi menurutku mereka kurang kejam. Soi Fon menurutku nggak bisa di jadiin seme yang kejam, senyumnya kalah dari senyum khas Yoruichi. Lalu kalau di pasangin sama Hinamori, aduh yang ada nanti Rukia jadi seme. Aku mau Rukia jadi uke. Tapi tenang, di fict ini ku buat Hinamori jadi sahabatnya Rukia kok. Dan aku nggak kan buat Orihime jadi pair Yuri nya Rukia.**

**Buat Kurosaki D. Sanji, Aishiteru. Ini kado buat anniversary 1 bulan kita kemarin.**

**Buat reader, silahkan dibaca dan jangan lupa beri review ya? n_n**

*~o0o~*

**Disclaimer :**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo.**

**Punishment © Deathberry Kuchiki a.k.a Ruru.**

**Genre : Romance / Hurt / Comfort**

**Rated : M**

**Pairing : Yuri YoruRuki and Straight IchiRuki**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, abal-abal (?), missing typo, LEMON inside, YURI, lime, di harap anak berumur 18+ mambacanya dan yan di bawahnya, kalo nggak mau dapet ceramah orang tua jangan baca. Terakhir, dosa tanggung bareng-bareng. Wkwkwk**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

*~o0o~*

**Summary : Tak peduli bagaimana orang menentangku. Kau tetap cintaku.**

*~o0o~*

**Tergila Padamu**

*~o0o~*

Cantiknya wajahmu

Memaksa diriku

Tergoda mencium

Manis bibirmu

Indah tubuhmu

Bangkitkan nafsuku

Untuk mendekapmu

Puaskan hasrat cintaku

Salahkah bila aku tergila-gila padamu

Hanya kau yang ku puja

Ku tak perduli bila kamu tak mencintai diriku

Karna kau yang ku cinta

*~o0o~*

THIS TATTO MAKE ME REALIZE

Cahaya kecil menyinari kedua buah mata violetku, pupilku membesar dan dengan cepat ku arahkan tanganku, mengusap bagian mataku dan tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi Rukia-chan." ucapan hangat dari orang yang kucintai membangunkanku. Memberiku semangat baru dalam balutan kasih sayang yang ia berikan padaku. Aku tak peduli meski ini adalah kisah yang paling di anggap tabu dalam hidupku, aku mencintainya.

"Bangunlah Rukia-chan. Aku telah menyediakan bubur kesukaanmu." suara lembut itu kembali menghiasi gendang telingaku, seakan tak pernah mau terlepas oleh rajutan cinta antara aku dengannya. Kedua bola mataku telah terbuka seutuhnya. Kepalaku menghadap ke kiri, ke arah kasur putih yang lembut dengan wangi lavender di atasnya. Dengan beberapa helai rambut berwarna ungu tua yang menghiasinya. Sisa-sisa kenikmatan yang diberikan padaku, masih sangat terasa.

"Kalau kau tidak bangun, aku akan menciummu." kembali ia berucap menggodaku. Ya, sesungguhnya itulah yang kuinginkan. Aku terdiam, bisu dan ia mengerti maksudku. Dengan sigap ia mencium bibir kecil merah nan tipis milikku, kecupan selamat pagi yang membuatku kembali bermimpi.

"Yoruichi-dono.." ucapku lembut ketika bibir kami berpisah dan mata kami bertemu.

"Ya, Rukia-chan. Makan dulu ya? Ayo cepat." ucapnya. Sejujurnya aku enggan bangun dari kasur tempat kami senantiasa menghabiskan waktu pada malam hari, menghilangkan kepenatan dan menjalin cinta. Tapi aku tau, ia pasti akan menggodaku bila aku tak segera bangun.

"Baik, Yoruichi-dono. Aku bangun, Aishiteru." jawabku. Ia hanya tersenyum lembut, membuatku makin sayang padanya. Wanita perkasa yang kuat dan tidak bisa diragukan lagi kekuatannya. Aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya.

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku menuju sebuah ruangan kecil untuk membersihkan diri tapi tidak untuk membersihkan diriku dari pemaduan cinta kami.

*~o0o~*

"Boleh aku makan skarang, Yoruichi-dono?" tanyaku. Ia hanya menggangguk pelan.

"Terima kasih." jawabku. Ia pergi, bersama sentuhannya dan bersama cinta kami sementara, ku harap.

*~o0o~*

Aku berjalan di kota tempat tinggalku, Karakura. Disebuah jalan bernama "Ki", dekat dengan rumahku. Jalan yang penuh dengan pepohonan yang tinggi menjulang. Tempat yang nyaman menurutku. Penuh dengan kisah perih dan menyenangkan yang kualami. Saat Yoruichi-dono menyelamatkanku darinya. Orang yang amat ku benci sampai saat ini.

*~o0o~*

**FLASH BACK**

"Tidak! Tidak! Pergi kalian!" teriakku ketakutan ketika ku lihat 3 orang lelaki mendekatiku dengan wajah yang paling ku benci, nafsu bejat yang meracuni mereka.

"Ayolah Rukia, kau kan pacarku. Kau pasti mau melakukan ini dengan kami bukan?" ucap seorang lelaki bertato diseluruh tubuhnya dengan tawa anehnya. Dia adalah kekasihku, Renji Abarai yang membawa kedua temannya yang juga temanku, Shuuhei Hisagi dan Kira Izuru. Tatapan mereka menjijikkan, aku benci.

"Kemarilah, Kuchiki. Akan lebih mudah jika kau tidak melawan." ucap si rambut kuning dengan poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya.

"Ya, benar sekali. Kami tidak akan menyakitimu. Jadi, kemarilah." tambah laki-laki dengan tato 69 di pipinya. Aku tak berkutik, yang bisa ku lakukan hanya menangis. Airmataku keluar membasahi pipiku. Renji mendorongku hingga aku terjatuh diatas mistar di belakang rumahnya. Aku ingin berteriak minta tolong, tapi terlambat. Kira mengunci mulutku dan melumatnya, sedangkan Renji asyik membelai bagian sensitifku dari luar. Sedangkan Shuuhei tengah mengikat tanganku dengan tali dengan erat. Sakit.

"Mmmmmhh.. Hmmmph.." aku mencoba melepaskan diri dari kepungan 3 lelaki bejat ini walau ku tau, ini tidak akan pernah berhasil.

"Percuma saja. Hey kalian, sudah siap?" tanya Renji kepada kedua temannya itu dan setelah itu aku tak tau apa-apa lagi karena mereka menutup mataku, aku tak dapat melihat apapun.

Kurasakan tubuhku dingin, mereka telah membuka seluruh pakaianku. Menjijikkan, kembali sensasi menyambarku. 2 orang tengah melumat putingku dan 1 orang lagi tengah memasukan lidahnya dalam vaginaku.

"Aaaahh.. Aaaahh.. Tolong.. Jangan lanjutkan.. Ku mohon.." pintaku, tai mereka tak mendengarkannya. Aku malu. Malu pada diriku yang seperti pelacur. Yang membiarkan tubuhku mengkhianati otak dan hatiku. Tubuhku menikmatinya, aku benar-benar hina.

"Hentikan!" terdengar suara asing dari jarak yang tidak begitu jauh dariku. Ini suara, perempuan? "Dasar laki-laki tidak tau diri kalian ini. Lepaskan gadis itu?" pintanya kasar. Aku tidak mengenali suara itu, tapi suaranya terdengar hangat dan merdu. Akankah ia menolongku? Entah, aku tidak tau lagi apa yang terjadi.

Sekitar 15 menit kemudian, seseorang melepas ikatan yang merusak mataku. Ku lihat wajahnya, kulit hitamnya, rambut panjang ungu yang dikuncirnya, ia terlihat cantik ketika sinar bulan menyelimutinya. Siapa dia?

"Tenang saja, aku tak kan menyakitimu." ucapnya hangat sambil tersenyum (baca : nyengir) kepadaku. Tidak bisa, aku masih takut. Ia masih memandangku dan melepaskan ikatanku lalu memakaikan semua pakaian padaku lalu menggendongku entah kemana.

"Dimana rumahmu?" tanyanya. Aku terdiam, mengingat rumahku yang tidak jauh dari situ. Di rumah aku sendirian, aku takut.

"Tenanglah, aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu." ucapnya kembali. Aku tau, aku yakin dia orang baik.

"Di dekat sini, jalan 'Ki'." jawabku singkat. Dia menggangguk dan membawaku ke jalan rumahku. "Pagar hitam, aku tinggal diapartement Hana." sambungku. Dan ia pun membawaku ke tempat asalku.

*~o0o~*

"Kau masih takut?" tanyanya. Aku menggangguk dengan bulir kristal jatuh dari kelopak mataku. Ia menghapusnya dalam sekejap.

"Dengarlah, mereka hanya laki-laki kotor. Mereka ba*i**an. Mengerti? Tidak perlu percaya pada laki-laki seperti mereka." ucapnya. Aku terkejut, bola mataku melebar. Ia benar-benar menyadarkanku. Tiba-tiba ia mendekat dan mendekat lalu berbisik padaku.

"Aku Yoruichi. Jika kau belum bisa percaya pada laki-laki, akan ku buat kau percaya padaku." ucapnya. Setelah itu ia mencium bibirku dan bermain dalam rongga mulutku. Aku tak menyangka ia akan melakukan hal ini. Sentuhan tangannya beralih pada bajuku. Ia membuka kancing bajuku dan melemparnya. Lalu dengan sigap, ia meremas kedua buah dadaku. Wajahku memerah, aku malu, sangat malu. Tiba-tiba ia melepas bajunya dan menempelkan dadanya pada dadaku hingga pas ketika puting kami bertemu dan ia menghimpitnya. Puas, ia memasukan tangannya dalam celanaku dan bermain diluar vaginaku.

"Nggggh.. Mmmmhh.." desahku memuncak. Aku tak dapat mengeluarkan kata apapun mengingat aku masih dalam dekap ciumannya. Selesai, ia melepaskan ciumannya lalu melirik bagian sensitifku. Apa yang akan ia lakukan?

Ya, dia membuka celana dan cd ku sehingga saat ini aku tengah dalam keadaan telanjang bulat tanpa apapun yang menutupinya. Ia menjilati bagian itu terus menerus dan sesekali memasukan lidahnya ke dalam vaginaku.

"Haaaaaaaaah.. Hah.. Hah.. Ahk.. Uwh.." desahku ketika ia mulai menyentuh sesuatu yang membuatku mendesah panjang. Ini nikmat, menyenangkan. Lebih menyenangkan dari apa yang di lakukan oleh ke-3 cowok ba*i**an tadi.

"Uwaaaaaaaaa..." desahku menjadi ketika aku mencapai klimaksnya dan ia berhenti. Ini benar-benar memuaskan. Hanya sampai situ, lalu ia membiarkanku tertidur pulas.

**FLASH BACK END**

*~o0o~*

Hpku bergetar, pertanda sms masuk. Ya, smsku hanya ku getarkan. Aku malas memakai suara. Itu hanya akan membuat batrai hpku cepat habis.

"Hn? Yoruichi-dono?" ucapku. Yoruichi-dono tumben sms, ada apa ya?

From : Yoruichi-dono

Hari ini aku tidak ke rumahmu. Kisuke sudah pulang, aku harus menemaninya. Paling tidak 1minggu ini. Ku harap kau mengerti.

Love,

Yoruichi

Cepat-cepat ku balas smsnya. Sedikit kecewa, aku cemburu.

From : Rukia-chan

Tidak apa, Yoruichi-dono. Memang suamimu itu harus diutamakan. Tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku.

Love,

Rukia

"Terkirim." ya pesan itulah yang ku berikan padanya. Aku benar-benar cemburu pada Urahara-san. Kenapa? Karena ia adalah suami dari Yoruichi-dono. Harus ku akui aku hanyalah seorang selingkuhan dan selingan untuk Yoruichi-dono. Tapi aku tak peduli, setelah ia telah menyelamatkanku waktu itu, aku benar-benar ingin menjadi bagian hidupnya.

*~o0o~*

"Kuchiki-san!" terdengar seseorang menyapaku. Ku lirik ia sejenak.

"Hinamori?" ucapku. Dia adalah sahabatku, sekaligus orang yang paling melarangku menjalin hubungan dengan Yoruichi-dono. Aku tidak suka itu.

"Ku mohon Kuchiki-san. Jangan..", "Sudahlah Hinamori, kau larang aku berapa kali pun aku akan tetap bersamanya." selaku dalam pembicaraannya. Ia hanya terdiam.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan sebentar." ucapku.

"Ah, aku ikut!" pintanya. Aku hanya menggangguk lemas.

Aku berjalan di jalan 'Ki' lagi bersama Hinamori. Dan ku lihat ada sebuah toko baru disana. "KI TATO", itu nama tokonya. Aku penasaran dan masuk ke dalamnya. Sepi, ku rasa ini toko yang benar-benar masih baru.

"Selamat datang." ucap seseorang yang tengah berjalan ke arah kami. Rambutnya orange dan panjang. Dadanya tidak bisa dibilang kecil, bahkan ku rasa itu lebih besar dari punya Yoruichi-dono.

"Saya Matsumoto Rangiku. Kalian mau di tato? Silahkan kemari." ucapnya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Tidak. Boleh kami melihat-lihat? Aku hanya ingin tau saja bagaimana toko ini. Siapa tau bisa ku promosikan." ucapku asal.

"Wah, boleh juga. Silahkan." ucap Rangiku dan kami masuk ke dalam ruangan yang jauh lebih dalam. Ku lihat sekeling ruangan. Beragam tato berada disana.

"Kuchiki-san, lihat!" ucapan Hinamori membuatku terkejut dan melihat arah yang ditunjuknya. Sebuah tato hitam merah bagai darah dengan gambar tak beraturan yang terletak dilengan kiri bawah dari seorang laki-laki. Ku lihat wajahnya yang tak begitu kelihatan. Rambut orangenya hampir mirip dengan perempuan bernama Rangiku tadi.

"Hn?" hanya kata itu yang ia lontarkan. Pandangan sinis, hanya itu yang ku balas padanya. Ia hanya terdiam, tapi Hinamori malah menghampirinya.

"Hinamori?" bete. Ya aku amat sangat bete pada lelaki yang baru ku lihat itu. Tapi mau tidak mau aku menghampirinya. Ia melirikku sejenak. Mata hazelnya menyambar mata violetku. Hingga kedua bola mata kami bertemu dan bertatapan.

"Siapa namamu, nona?" tanyanya sopan. Tak ku sangka, ku fikir dia urakan.

"Namaku, Rukia Kuchiki. Panggil saja Rukia. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyaku berbalik. Ia tersenyum, matanya menyempit dan senyum manis tersungging dari bibirnya.

"Namaku Ichigo Kurosaki. Panggil saja Ichigo. Nona-nona mau di tato?" tanyanya kembali. Aku memiringkan kepalaku. Tato? Tidak, Yoruichi-dono tidak akan suka aku difoto.

"Tidak, aku tidak," ucapku. Lalu Hinamori menyela. "Aku mau!" aku tak percaya, seorang Hinamori mau melakukan hal semacam itu.

"Hinamori, kau ini kenapa? Apa kau tidak takut?" tanyaku. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Wajah polos penuh arti itu benar-benar memikatku. Bukan, aku tidak mencintainya. Aku hanya menyayangi Hinamori sebagai sahabatku. Cintaku hanya untuk Yoruichi-dono.

"Tidak apa-apa Kuchiki-san, Shiro-chan tidak akan marah dan Aizen-nii juga ku rasa tidak akan marah. Kuchiki-san juga mau di tato kan?" tanyanya. Aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Huft, tidak. Aku yakin Yoruichi-dono tidak akan menyukai tato ditubuhku." jawabku.

"Kuchiki-san! Berhentilah, ku mohon! Berhenti mencintai perempuan itu. Aku yakin kau tidak mencintainya. Kau hanya terjebak akan cara untuk berterimakasih padanya. Ayolah, kau pasti bisa!" ia membentakku. Seakan ia tau semua tentang diriku. Aku tersenyum masam dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah tato bergambar 2 naga kembar. Hinamori menitihkan air mata. Kekecewaan, hanya itu yang ku rasakan pada dirinya ketika melihatku. Maafkan aku Hinamori, entah perkataanmu benar atau tidak. Aku akan tetap menjadi milik Yoruichi-dono, orang yang telah menyelamatkanku hari itu.

"Hinamori-san, ikut aku ke ruangan sana. Aku akan menato untukmu." ucapan seseorang membangunkan lamunanku, dan ketika aku menoleh, aku sendirian. Ku rasa mereka telah pergi.

"Gomen ne, Hinamori."

*~o0o~*

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Momo berjalan menuju ke arah ruangan dimana ia akan ditato. Sejujurnya ia amat ketakutan.

"Tenang saja Hinamori-san. Aku tau kau takut. Aku tidak akan memberimu tato permanen." ucap Ichigo yang akhirnya menenangkan Momo. Ia tersenyum lembut.

"Kurosaki-kun, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu." ucap Momo. Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya. Mereka duduk di tempat dimana orang-orang siap ditato.

"Hinamori-san, sebelum kau menanyakan hal itu. Aku ingin tau mengenai Rukia. Apa ia..," ucap Ichigo sambil memegang sebuah alat seperti kuas berwarna coklat muda. "penyuka sesama jenis?" lanjutnya.

"Kau benar, ia memang mencintai Yoruichi-san. Seorang wanita yang pernah menyelamatkannya. Tapi aku yakin, ia hanya terjebak dalam ungkapan terima kasih olehnya." jelas Momo. Ia menunduk, kembali ingin menangis. Ichigo menghapus airmata yang kini mengalir setetes demi setetes dari pipi mungil itu.

"Tenanglah. Aku tau itu pula. Pancaran matanya menandakan kebinggunggan yang amat dalam. Aku percaya ia adalah seorang yang normal. Aku akan membantumu, walau aku baru mengenal kalian." ucap Ichigo dengan senyum khasnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Momo tak percaya dengan wajah yang sedikit blushing. "Ya, kau tau. Aku tertarik pada pandangan matanya itu." jawab Ichigo. Momo benar-benar senang. Ia percaya, Ichigo pasti bisa membantunya dan sahabatnya itu.

Ichigo mengambil secarik kertas dan menggambar bunga-bunga disana lalu menempelkannya di tangan Momo dan setelah cukup ia menariknya pelan. Dengan lihainya ia melukis di bagian yang tadi ditempelkannya. Momo tidak merasakam sakit sama sekali. Hanya sedikit geli pada tangannya.

"Selesai." ucap Ichigo sambil menaruh alat-alatnya kembali ke tempatnya. Momo amat sangat senang melihat bunga dan tangkainya yang tergores ditangannya.

"Waaaahhh.. Cantik.. Berapa ini Kurosaki-san?" tanya Momo. Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Promo untuk gadis manis. Gratis!" ucapnya sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat Momo blushing berat.

**NORMAL P.O.V END**

*~o0o~*

"Kuchiki-san.." suara yang amat sangat ku kenal menyambar gendang telingaku. Suara sahabat baikku, Hinamori.

"Hn?" aku malas menjawabnya. Lalu ku lihat ditangan kirinya seperti cat atau apalah telah menghiasi tangannya. Membuatnya semakin terlihat manis.

"Kau tidak mau ditato juga, Nona Rukia?" tanyanya seperti tengah meledekku. Kembali tatapan sinisku menyambarnya, namun ia hanya tersenyum. Sial!

"Sudah ku bilang kan strowberry rasa jeruk, aku tidak mau! Mengerti?" ucapku kasar sambil berjalan menuju keluar dari ruangan yang menyebalkan ini. Ku harap aku tidak akan melihatnya. Melihat bola matanya, hazel musim gugur yang membuatku terperosok dalam kebinggungan. Cieh!

*~o0o~*

Beberapa hari pun berlalu, aku terus teringat akan 'dia'. Seorang laki-laki bernama Ichigo Kurosaki. Laki-laki pembuat tato. Ingin.. Entah kenapa aku ingin menemuinya. Menemui mata itu kembali.

"Apa yang ku fikirkan? Bodoh! Sudah, lupakan!" aku mengurunkan niatku. Namun bayang-bayang wajahnya terus menghampiriku.

"Aku menyerah! Baik, aku pergi!" ucapku seraya berdiri, beranjak menuju ke tempat yang ingin ku tuju.

Aku berjalan menuju ke tempat itu, dimana matahari masih berada diatas. Menandakan terik, panas dan hari tengah berada pada jam 12:03.

*~o0o~*

Aku sampai pada tujuanku dan berhenti. Nafasku memburu, keringatku tak terbendung dan tanpa basa-basi lagi aku masuk ke dalam. Ku lihat banyak sekali wanita berada di sana. Mungkin mereka wanita-wanita genit yang ingin mencuri perhatian Ichigo. Memalukan sekali cara mereka.

Sekilas ku pandangi mereka satu per satu, lalu aku mulai terpancing menuju ruangan menato Ichigo yang tidak di jaga. Dengan hati-hati, aku masuk ke dalam. Tirai ditutup, aku mengintip.

"Yo-yoruici-dono.." ucapku lirih ketika melihat sosok perempuan berkulit coklat dengan senyum senang dan pipi meronanya tengah ditato oleh pemuda berambut orange itu.

"Aku menyukai pemuda tampan sepertimu, kalau saja aku masih belum bersuami, pasti aku menikahimu." ucapan Yoruichi-dono amat menusuk. Ichigo hanya tersenyum. Aku muak. Aku tidak terima, aku tidak bisa menerima. Orang yang ku cintai mengkhianatiku.

Aku berlari, bulir-bulir kristal tak terbendung lagi. Aku amat sangat kecewa, bercampur marah, sedih dan jengkel. Entah kemana kakiku melangkah, aku menurutinya. Entah sudah berapa orang yang ku tabrak, aku tak peduli. Sampai saat kaki berjalan menuju apartementku dan menuju kamarku, mengunci dan menangis sepuasku di dalam. Sesekali aku berteriak, menjerit dan meronta. Bentuk penolakan tak lazim ku yang tidak dapat menerima kejadian tadi siang. 1 menit, 2 menit, 3 menit, 10 menit, 30 menit, 1 jam, 2 jam.. Entah berapa lama aku menangis di apartement ini. Lalu tak berapa lama, aku sadar.

"Yoruichi-dono itu normal. Wajar kalau dia suka terhadap laki-laki. Lalu untuk apa aku menangis? Harusnya aku bahagia, ya kan? Bila Yoruichi-dono bahagia, aku akan bahagia. Harusnya begitu, tapi.. Di saat ia bersama Urahara-san saja, aku-.." ucapku kepada diriku sendiri. Perasaanku bilang, "Aku ingin bertemu dengan Ichigo." tak dapat di pungkiri itu. Ku hapus air mataku dan berlari kembali ke tempat dimana aku patah hati. Tidak peduli, apakah tempat itu tutup atau tidak, yang penting aku harus bisa bertemu dengannya. Mengingat bulan telah tampak dan langit menjadi kelam.

*~o0o~*

Ku lihat rambut orange samar-samar tengah berdiri di depan tempat yang ia sebut "penghasil uang". Aku menghampirinya.

"Nona Rukia? Kenapa anda kemari pada jam malam seperti ini?" tanyanya cemas padaku yang tengah mengatur nafasku. Aku terdiam.

"Kenapa diam Nona?" tanyanya kembali, aku kembali terdiam.

"Nona", "Tato aku! Sekarang!" jawabku dengan nada kasar dan agak tinggi. Ia terkejut memandangku lalu tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Nona. Seharusnya aku sudah tutup, tapi untuk Nona Rukia bisa ku pertimbangkan." ucapnya. Entah kenapa, hatiku senang walau tampangku tetap cuek dan jantungku berdebar kencang. Ia menggandeng tanganku menuju tempat proses menato, namun aku menepis tangan kekarnya itu.

"Aku bisa sendiri." ucapku jutek. Ia hanya menghembuskan nafas panjang dan kembali membawaku ke sebuah tempat.

"Berbaringlah dan beritau aku, tato apa yang kau mau Nona Rukia." pintanya. Aku baru tau kalau tempat menato itu di sebuah ranjang, tapi tanpa fikir panjang aku menurutinya dan berbaring di ranjang tersebut.

"Tato apa saja yang bagus, yang cocok untukku dan bisa menarik perhatian. Kalau bisa, yang membuat Yoruichi-dono terkesan." ucapku seraya berfikir keras.

"Apapun? Jadi terserah aku kan?" tanyanya. Aku menggangguk dan ku lihat ia tersenyum, bukan senyum yang biasa, ia smirk. Perasaanku jadi tidak enak.

"Karena semua terserah padaku, tidak perlu dibayar." ucapnya. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Karena nanti aku akan mendapatkan lebih dari uang." jawabnya. Aku tetap tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Aku mulai sekarang Nona Rukia." ucapnya dan setelah itu aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Bukan, bukan karena aku gugup, tapi mulutku tengah di kunci olehnya. Ia melumat bibirku dan membiarkan aku bernafas. Penuh nafsu dan keinginan, ia menghimpit tubuhku. Aku mencoba mendorongnya sekuat tenaga, namun ia terlalu kuat dan akhirnya ia juga mengunci kedua tanganku. Ia melanjutkan aktifitasnya, menerobos paksa masuk ke dalam rongga mulutku dan bermain disana. Menahan lidahku tetap berada dibawah dan menggigit kecil bibirku, sakit. Sedangkan tubuhnya terus menghimpit tubuh kecilku hingga dada kami bertemu. Mukaku memerah, aku malu, tidak mau.. Aku tidak mau berakhir seperti ini. Hanya Yoruichi-dono yang boleh melakukan ini padaku.

Aku terus berusaha melawan, hingga akhirnya tenagaku habis dan aku pasrah. Ia menarik lidahnya dan tubuhnya lalu mengisi oksigen dalam tubuhnya yang habis.

"Sudah, hentikan! Aku mau tato, bukan ini!" ucapku menolak.

"Tenanglah, sebentar lagi kau dapat tatomu, Nona." jawabnya. Ia kembali melumat bibirku dan menerobos pertahanan bibirku. Kali ini ia tidak mengunci tanganku, karena aku sudah lelah dan pasrah.

Kali ini bibirnya turun menuju leherku. Ia jilat gigit dan hisap kuat disana. Tangannya mulai bermain. Ia meremas dada kananku dari luar bajuku dan tangan lainnya tengah mencolek bagian sensitifku.

"Aah.. Hentikan ini!" pintaku. Tapi ia tak mendengar. Aku menggigit bibir bagian bawahku, supaya tak terdengar suara desahku. Yoruichi-dono, tolong aku.

Ia berhenti melakukan aktifitasnya dan melihat leherku.

"3 tato telah jadi Nona." ucapnya. Aku terkejut. "Jadi tato yang ia maksud itu-.." ucapanku terhenti karena ia menutup mulutku dengan tangannya.

"Tenanglah, Nona. Mungkin aku tambah 2 lagi saja." ucapnya seraya tersenyum dan melepas tangannya dari bibirku. Lalu ia membuka seluruh pakaianku dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat. Aku ketakutan melihat wajahnya dan tubuhku yang tanpa pakaian ini.

"Jangan Ichigo.." ucapku menolak. Namun akhirnya ia tetap melakukannya. Ia menuju ke bagian dada atas kananku dan menghisap bagian itu hingga 2 tato muncul disana dan ia berhenti.

"Selesai. Sekarang bayarannya." ucapnya seraya menghisap bukit kembarku bagian kiri dan ia remas bagian kanannya. Tanggan kirinya mulai meraba bagian vaginaku dan memasukan jari tengahnya ke daerah itu.

"Haaaaaaahh.. Jangan lakukan lebih dari ini!" kembali aku meminta namun ia tak mendengarkan. Ia semakin menjadi saja. Tangan kanannya terus meremas dadaku. Tangan kirinya ia mainkan di dalam vaginaku. Dan mulutnya semakin ganas menghisap putingku juga menjilati putingku didalam. Aku meronta sejadinya dan sekuatku namun tetap saja gagal. Walau aku tidak mau, namun aku merasakan sensasi nikmat saat ini. Sensasi yang 100x lipat lebih nikmat dari yang Yoruichi-dono berikan padaku.

Ia berhenti kembali dan kurasa ini berakhir. Tidak.. Ternyata ini belum berakhir. Tangannya mulai membuka lebar pahaku dan ia menunduk.

"Haaaaaah.. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku ketika ia menjilati bibir vaginaku. Sesekali ia memasukkan lidahnya kedalam, membuatku mendesah tak karuan.

"Cukup Ichigo! Hah.. Haaaaahh.. Haaaaaahhh.." desahku memburu. Ia terus memainkan lidahnya di dalam. Mencari sebuah titik yang membuatku mendesah panjang.

"Ichigooooo..." ku sebut namanya ketika cairan keluar dari dalam vaginaku. Aku kelelahan.

"Sedari tadi, aku menahan. Kau tau, penisku menegang. Jadi kau harus memuaskanku." ucapnya seraya membuka celana jeansnya dan juga CD-nya. Ia membuka lebar pahaku kembali.

"Tidak.. Tidak.. TIDAK.. IITTTTTTAIIIIIII.." jeritku ketika ia memasukkan penisnya sedikit demi sedikit hingga seluruhnya masuk ke dalam vaginaku lalu ia mengusap keringatnya. Kurasa ia kelelahan.

"Siap?" tanyanya. Aku menggangguk pelan. Ia mulai memaju mundurkan tubuhnya perlahan tapi pasti. Rasa sakit masih menjalar dalam tubuhku.

"Aaaah.. Aaaahh.. Hah.. Hah.." desahku keluar, mengikuti irama santai dan slow dari perbuatannya. Ia memelukku dan mencium bibirku. Membuatku tak dapat mengeluarkan desahku. Aku menggangkat kakiku sedikit ke atas supaya rasa sakitku berkurang. Ia memaju mundurkan tubuhnya semakin cepat dan semakin cepat, membuatku blushing tak karuan. Ia melepas pelukannya dan meremas dadaku. Bibirnya menghisap bibirku dan lidahnya bermain dalam rongga mulutku. Sensasi luar biasa yang tak pernah di berikan Yoruichi-dono padaku.

Ia melepas bibirnya, hanya ingin mendengar desahku di sela-sela perbuatannya.

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.. Ichigo.." desahku kembali mengikuti irama.

"Aku mau keluar, Rukia." ucapnya. Ia menarik penisnya dan memasukkannya dalam mulutku.

"Ukh.. Hisaplah..!" pintanya. Aku menghisapnya dan..

CRASH!

Sperma membasahi mulutku yang mau tak mau harus ku telan. Setelah itu ia berbaring di sebelahku. Ku rasa ia kehabisan tenaga dan lemas.

"Thanks Rukia. Bayarannya pas." ucapnya mengejek. Aku cemberut. Namun ku sadari, ia tak memanggilku dengan panggilan 'Nona' lagi.

"Cih! Dasar kau ini! Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh tubuhku kecuali Yoruichi-dono tau!" jelasku dan ia tersenyum.

"Tapi kau menikmatinya kan?" tanyanya. Aku blushing, tak dapat menjawab.

"Aku baru melakukan ini sekali pada wanita, yaitu padamu. Aku tidak tahan dan tidak terima saat kau bilang cinta kepada Yoruichi-san. Kau bukan seorang yuri, Rukia. Kau itu normal! Dan menurutku, cara ini yang paling tepat." jelasnya.

"Tapi aku menyukai Yoruichi-dono. Ia menyelamatkanku, ia kuat, cantik dan ia mengerti aku." ucapku. Lalu tanpa aba-aba ia mencium bibirku sejenak.

"Salah! Kau hanya kagum padanya. Dan kau hanya ingin balas budi padanya. Sekarang waktumu terbebas dari sangkar burung dan bebas." ucapnya. Aku terkejut. Mungkin itu benar, tapi..

"Aku tidak terima jika sekali lagi, kau bilang cinta padanya. Aku.. Aku mencintaimu Rukia. Dan aku yakin, kau adalah milikku!" ucapnya. Aku benar-benar terkejut mendengar hal itu.

"Jadilah pacarku." pintanya seraya bangun dari ranjang. Aku binggung, tapi setelah ku fikir-fikir, aku memang menyukai Ichigo.

"Ya, aku mau." jawabku dan ia tersenyum.

"Aishiteru, Rukia."

"Aishiteru yo, Ichigo."

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunya dari hp ku. Ku buka dan ku lihat ada 1 pesan dari Yoruichi-dono.

From : Yoruichi-dono

Rukia-chan, kau dimana? Aku mencarimu di aparment tidak ada. Aku rindu padamu, Rukia-chan.

Dan langsung ku balas,

From : Rukia-chan

Gomen Yoruichi-dono, aku telah mencari jalanku. Aku akan memulai hidup baruku bersama orang yang ku cinta. Terima kasih..

**OWARI**

**Hwaaaaa.. Aneh.. Gaje.. T_T**

**Kenapa ku buat ada unsur IchiHina ya? Hahaha.. Nggak papa deh, gomen buat yang nggak suka karena seperti biasa, ini fict kilat!**

**Ini juga pembuktian ke temanku. "Aku bukan seorang yuri!"**

**fict selanjutnya tergantung request. Jadi yang mau request, silahkan.. Saya terima, tapi cuma rated T dan M, kalo nggak IchiRuki harus pair tanpa Ichigo dan Rukia. Ok?**

Review Please

↓Click here↓


End file.
